1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable, self-contained units which can be carried to individual patients, or occupants, of health care facilities, or the like, in order to attend to the individual's oral hygiene requirements.
2. Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any patents, or other publications, or of any existing devices designed to provide individualized oral hygiene in a health care facility environment.